Snow Storm
by Idiot Savant
Summary: Clark and Chloe, trapped in a truck under a ton of snow. You do the math. Chapter 6 is now up, and thanks for all the encouraging reviews.
1. Chapter One

A/N: I don't own Smallville or any of it's characters. I just think Allison Mack is very hot.  
  
  
  
White flakes of snow drifted slowly down from the heavens above twirling around as if caught in a miniature tornado. Fat, gray clouds filled the skyline, choking out any sunlight over the town. Any experienced farmer could tell you that by the look of those clouds, a real storm was on the way. A blizzard.  
  
The land all around the Kent farm was quiet; almost pristine. Only the sound of the blowing wind could be heard if you would stand outside of the door. The land was so quiet that it was almost unnatural. Everything was so very still on the farm, only branches of leafless trees swayed occasionally in the strong winter winds. Small ponds of ice covered the fields that Jonathon and Clark had worked so hard to cultivate in the summer time. The once fertile soil was now frozen solid. The few cows that had survived the winter were huddled closely around a fireproof space heater set-up in the barn.  
  
Inside their home, the Kent family began to immerge from a deep sleep. Somehow, the constant singing of the wind and the shifting of the snow on the roof had lulled them into a peaceful night of rest. The heater Jonathon had installed just before winter was doing an excellent job of keeping the large house warm. Martha, always complaining about how cold she could get, kept the vents open full blast.  
  
A polite little alarm clock next to their bed chirped alerting the couple that it was now six o'clock. Jonathon and Martha awakened in each other's arms and smiled. Their bodies fit so perfectly together that they'd decided God had made them specifically for each other. Jonathon kissed his wife's forehead and decided there wasn't a need to get out of bed yet. With over ninety percent of their farmland completely frozen, there really wasn't anything he could do anyway. Martha smiled at her husband and basked in the feel of his strong arms wrapped around her slender body. Life for the couple was very good.  
  
Across the large farm home another Kent was emerging from sleep. Clark's 'Mickey Mouse' alarm clock switched on and startled the peaceful youngster awake. Moaning, Clark dragged himself out of bed and wrapped a robe around his naked body. With all of the comforters Martha insisted he sleep with being in the nude was the only he kept from sweating to death. Also, and Clark would never tell anyone, the feeling of the twill against his naked skin felt wonderful.  
  
He looked out of his window towards the rapidly graying sky. Beautiful white snowflakes blew against his window, sticking to the frost ridden panes of glass. Clark marveled at each flake's individual beauty. He remembered asking his dad one time about snowflakes. Jonathon had told him that each snowflake was different even though there were billions of them; that snowflakes were just like people. They might look the same from a distance, but the closer you got to them, the more they stood out. Clark smiled, putting that memory away for later. He had so many good ones because of his parents firm, yet loving upbringing.  
  
His stomach rumbled loudly and he decided to raid the kitchen for an early morning snack. Clark lightly walked down the hallway in his 'Tasmanian Devil' slippers and descended the stairs. Years of experience had taught him which floorboards squeeked and which were firmly grounded. After braving the wooden floors and staircase, he descended into the kitchen. Quickly flipping the coffee maker on, Clark sat down and turned on the weather report.  
  
The television was kept at a low volume. Clark respected how hard his parents worked and didn't want to wake them if it was possible. On the television, the county weather man was standing in front of a map of Kansas pointing out which direction the strong winds were coming from and what to expect during the next three days. Clark listened intently, fascinated by the 'Doppler' images of a huge storm front headed towards Kansas.  
  
"It appears that the epicenter of the storm is headed for Kansas' own 'Meteor Capital of the World,' Smallville. Residents are advised to stay close to home, as this storm will reach the town by early afternoon. Residents are also advised to keep emergency supplies incase of power outages or frozen pipes. It's just after eight o'clock on this chilly Friday morning. I know all you kids are anxious about the possibility of any school delays or cancellations so watch the bottom of the screen. This is Jeff Jeffers, back to you in the studio."  
  
A huge smile appeared on the farm boy's face. 'NO SCHOOL!' Every students dream was about to come true for Clark. He watched the television as it slowly announced the schools that would be closed for today. "Come on, where's Smallville High?" The names of the surrounding counties schools were displayed and after what seemed like a lifetime, 'All Smallville Schools' appeared.  
  
Clark jumped off the couch with excitement. He was supposed to take an English test today, but old father wind had decided otherwise. Smiling, Clark dialed in the number of his best friend and secret love, Chloe Sullivan. The phone rang several times before she finally picked up on her private line.  
  
She still sounded groggy. "This had better be good, I was dreaming about Brad Pitt in a thong."  
  
Clark rolled his eyes. "Hey, I'm surprised you're not bright eye'd and bushy tailed by now." Chloe snarled angrily into the phone, but Clark continued. "Guess what? We got out of Mrs. Erickson's English test today. Snow day!"  
  
Chloe smiled into the phone. She loved his enthusiasm; she loved him. Period. "YES! Finally, the god or gods above have decided to give the great Chloe Sullivan a break. I was not looking forward to that test. So, what're you gonna do with your day off? Tip some cows? Milk a goat?" The only thing Chloe loved more than Clark himself, was teasing him mercilessly about being a farm boy.  
  
"Ha, Ha. Well, what is the great intrepid reporter Chloe Sullivan going to do with her day off? Do a startling exposé on the mystery meat in the cafeteria? Oops, we aren't going to school today. What will you report on?" Clark let the sarcasm roll, he knew Chloe would always have a comeback.  
  
"Hey, I could always do a report on geeky farm boys with unnatural relationships with their next door neighbors. You better start sucking up to me Clark, I could reveal your horrifyingly large crush on Lana Lang." She smiled involuntarily. Clark had renounced his feelings for Lana and professed his love for some mysterious girl. Chloe hoped that girl was her. She promised herself she wouldn't die if Clark chose someone else. She loved Clark, but he wasn't the only guy on the planet. He was just the only one that could make her heart stop.  
  
Clark snarked at her, "Come on Chloe, for a reporter, you don't pay attention to the news. I've given up the chase for Lana Lang. I'm tired of being in constant angst and wishing to be with her from a distance. She loves Whitney, though I don't know why. Besides, my girl is way better then ol' Lana Lang." He smiled widely, eyes flaring. Clark knew that this would send Chloe into snooping mode.  
  
"And who is this mystery girl, Mr. Kent? I hope for your sake it's not another pom-pom carrier. Your track record with those girls isn't good. Who is she Clark? Come on, spill to your best friend. My ears are burning." Chloe hoped he'd finally profess his undying love for her, but doubted that would happen. Clark was about as romantic as a staple gun. He had his moments, yes, but mostly he was just plain old dim-witted to how much his best friend loved him.  
  
"Sorry Chloe, it's my secret. I'll never tell. Hey, you wanna come over and watch some movies. I asked my mom last night and she said if we had a day off it would be alright. What do you think?" Clark crossed his fingers.  
  
"Hmmm. Spend the day counting the number of square tiles in my bathroom or hang out with my best friend watching bad movies and pretending we're part of the cast of 'Mystery Science Theater.' That's a tough one. Okay, but I get to be Crow."  
  
"What! I get to be Crow, you're always Tom Servo. Come on, that isn't fair." Clark loved playing with her.  
  
"Tell you what. We'll wrestle for it at your house. But I warn you, Kent, I am the Greatest! I will pin you to the floor like the lightweight you are. Ha ha!" Chloe giggled and wrapped her comforter around her pajama clad-body.  
  
"Promises, promises. I just wish Pete were here to referee for us. Its too bad he's on vacation with his folks." In actuality, Clark was ecstatic that he would be alone with Chloe. He loved it when she paid all of her attention on him.  
  
"Yeah, that's too bad." Her voice betrayed her feelings. She was even happier than Clark about Pete's absence. She loved Pete, but as a pesky little brother. Her feelings for Clark were much more adult. So were her dreams about him. That was another story all together.  
  
Clark padded across his kitchen holding the receiver. Pouring himself a huge cup of 'Folgers' he leaned against the counter and drank quickly. The boiling liquid would have singed any normal humans throat raw. Lucky for Clark, he wasn't normal. Or a human for that matter.  
  
"Okay Chloe, I'll borrow my dad's Chevy and pick you up in an hour or two. I reserved all the 'Die Hard' movies over at the movie store. I know how much you like bald men." Clark snickered. Chloe was just beginning to get over her secret crush on one of Clark's other best friends and the single richest man in Kansas, Lex Luthor. "Lex is a handsome man."  
  
Chloe gasped. "Why Clark, you closet case you. Hey, I'll be the first girl to admit that Lex is charming and cute and strong. Did I mention cute? Anyway, I gave up the crush when he and Victoria starting spending so much quality time together. It's just to bad that Lex found out she was corporate whore and completely screwed Sir Harry's company with that false tip about 'Cadmus Labs' stock." Chloe wasn't supposed to know about that, no one was. She had her methods of getting secret information though. Those were what made an investigative reporter great.  
  
"Hey, you're not supposed to talk about that. I'm still kicking myself for telling you. Lex would kill me if he found out." Clark knew that wouldn't be true, but he really didn't want to screw up his friendship with the follicaly challenged billionaire. Well, heir to billions, anyway.  
  
"Oh, Clark. You know I can charm anything I want out of you. Why fight it? Pick me up in two hours and we can stop by 'Gina's Pizza' for a large pepperoni and bacon. Yum. Bye farm boy." Chloe laughed. They could talk for hours without getting bored. That didn't occur between many people.  
  
"Okay, I'll get you then. Bye." Clark hung up laughing and then decided what he should wear. Quickly refilling his cup, he went upstairs to look through his closet. He carefully retraced his earlier steps, easily avoiding the squeaky boards in the floor. There wasn't any noise coming from his parents room, so that meant they were either asleep or. . . He didn't want to think about the other possibility.  
  
He re-entered his room and opened his closet door. Dozens of flannel shirts and plain white t-shirts hung for his close scrutiny. "Let's see. She said a while ago that I looked good in blue. Ahah!" Clark carefully pulled out his finest blue flannel shirt along with a white undershirt and a pair of his most comfortable jeans.  
  
Another jet of cold Kansas air slammed against Clark's window, rattling its frame. He decided to double up on socks and wear long johns under his jeans. Clark knew he could withstand the cold longer then normal people, but even he could succumb to the elements. Catching a whiff of his own body, the sleepy-eyed farm boy grabbed a couple of towels and a hairbrush and went downstairs for a shower.  
  
After shedding his well-worn bathrobe Clark took a second to shyly glance at himself in the mirror. Years of hard farm work had sculpted his body into a work of art. He smiled at himself and struck a body builder pose, making his biceps and peeks flex. He shook his head and hopped into the shower stall. Warm water slowly wore away the tension Clark had been holding in his shoulders. It was tough going to high school, working on a slowly dying farm, and trying to hide the fact that you had super powers. The strain could really get to a person some times.  
  
Clark knew he would get by. His parents were the center of his universe and they would always keep him safe. At least that's what they had promised. As he washed his body, Clark thought about all the things that had happened over the last few weeks. Whitney and Lana were talking about engagement, Pete was finally dating his dream girl August Sanders, and his parents had finally secured a loan through the Metropolis First National Bank. The interest was going to break their backs, but at least they could hold the farm for another two years.  
  
As Clark went further down south with his washcloth he began to think of Chloe and what their relationship had turned into. Chloe had developed into one of the most beautiful girls he'd ever seen. No, Chloe was 'the' most beautiful girl Clark had ever seen. It wasn't just her face or body that appealed to Clark. Under those beautiful features was the soul of someone who really loved life. Someone who knew what she wanted and went after it no matter what. She was great and beautiful and smart and she had Clark wrapped around her little finger. They both knew that.  
  
She always wore these really tasteful clothes to school. One time she wore this red kimono for an in-school dance they were mantadorily obliged to attend. When Clark saw her enter the gymnasium his mouth dropped all the way to the floor. Every taught curve was enhanced by the dress Chloe wore. She didn't look slutty or like an ice queen. She looked. . .she just looked amazing. She and Clark had danced the night away, laughing the whole time. Chloe hadn't known it, but every time she'd brush against him, Clark felt electric shocks flow through his veins. It felt kind of like the meteor rocks, but in a good way.  
  
Clark moaned involuntarily and realized where he'd put the washcloth. He yanked his hand away immediately. He had fought so desperately to ignore the cries of his hormone filled body that sometimes he thought he'd go insane. Clark hated the feelings of lust that flowed so vehemently through his body sometimes. Those feelings coupled with his amazing powers could get him in serious trouble if he wasn't extremely careful. Sometimes though, he just couldn't help himself.  
  
Warm water flowed against his hardening erection and made Clark gasp. His thoughts of Chloe and her amazing body had taken its toll. Even though there wasn't anyone in the bathroom with Clark, he looked out of the shower curtain to make sure. He shut his eyes and let the warm water run down his body. Just when Clark's hand finally grabbed his erection, a burst of icy water came down over his head from the shower tap. The breath was sucked from his lungs as he tried to get away from the icy pain coming from the shower. Finally ripping the shower curtain off its hooks, Clark bolted out of the stall and wrapped several towels around himself.  
  
Clark looked at himself in the mirror and smiled. 'That's one way to take care of hormones.' He smiled, but still felt the pangs of lust course through his system. Ignoring them, he went upstairs and dressed.  
  
When Clark was wrapped in two undershirts, his blue flannel shirt, a pair of long johns under his jeans, and two pairs of socks on inside of his boots he decided it was time to go. Pulling his fleece jacket off the hook by the door, Clark contemplated waking his parents to ask for the truck. 'They've let me borrow it before for errands around town. And I'm just going to get Chloe. I won't wake them, I'll just leave a note.'  
  
Clark quickly tore a piece of paper off of the refrigerator and wrote down where he was going and when he'd be back. Posting it on the door, Clark headed outside and was met with his first icy blast of the pre-blizzard wind. He ducked his head low and wrapped his scarf around his face. Ice was flowing with the wind and tried to bite into his invulnerable skin. It didn't penetrate his skin, but it sure left some painful reminders that it'd been there.  
  
Clark got into the truck and started the engine, quickly setting the heat on High. He could feel the heat saturate his body and smiled contently. It was going to be a real pain going through that wind again, but if it meant being with Chloe, he'd brave it. Pulling out of the driveway, he headed into the snow completely unaware of the rapidly freezing brake lines beneath him.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay folks. I know what you're thinking. Why didn't I just let Clark slam it home in the shower? You'll find out soon. Please bare in mind this is my first sexual writing in preparation for the scenes with Clark and Diana in "New Competition in Town." I would appreciate your criticisms and comments. And yes, I'll get braver and stop saying erection instead of more colorful phallic euphemisms. Thanks for beta-ing Deanz. Even though sexual stories aren't really your bag. *Snicker*  
  
-I. Savant 


	2. Chapter Two

The wind had begun to pick up speed. It flowed over the earth with the sound of a thousand angry hornets seeking an enemy. The soft flow of snowflakes from above had given way to falling clouds of white powder. The sky above had turned an angry shade of red as the last trace of sun light disappeared from behind the all-encompassing clouds. The red sky made the entire landscape look as if it were tinged with blood. Clark shivered as he noticed the strange way the land looked.  
  
The blue Chevy pressed on valiantly against the elements. Its frame groaning as it slowly pushed against the insurmountable force of the wind coming right at it. Even with four-wheel drive, the usual ten-minute trip to Chloe's house had turned into forty-five. The trucks light's were completely useless against the white curtain of snow in front of them. Clark scoffed irritably and turned on the truck's windshield wipers. The frost-ridden blades only succeeded in making a horrid screeching sound as they moved slowly over the windshield. Focusing his eyes carefully, his X- ray ability began to manifest itself. The white snow turned into a grainy black as all objects around his viewpoint became transparent. Smiling, Clark pushed a little harder on the gas pedal.  
  
He blew a sigh of relief when he pulled into the familiar area surrounding the Sullivan home. One strong floodlight was all that could be seen of the house because of the fast moving snow. Clark pulled up as close to the awning of the house as he could and blew the horn. A terrible feeling was beginning to well in the pit of his stomach.  
  
  
  
Inside the house, Chloe twirled around happily. In a few minutes she'd be in close contact with her best friend and secret love Clark Kent. She loved being around him. His smell, his looks, his personality. Everything about him set Chloe's body on fire, especially his body. Intellect was important to her, but so were good looks. Clark was lacking in neither.  
  
She laughed softly and went to get her laptop. People had accused her of being surgically attached to the 'Dell Inspiron 8200', the pride and joy of the 'Smallville' faculty. They'd all saved for months to purchase the sleek notebook for Chloe as a token of their appreciation for all of her hard work.  
  
Her career at the 'Torch' had taken a sudden turn for the better. Chloe couldn't figure out why, but all of a sudden the teachers and students were all annoyingly nice to her. The vice-principal, Mrs. Adams, would bring Chloe a cup of coffee every morning and take a few minutes to discuss what would go into the paper and see how Chloe was doing in general. It was strange, but this was Smallville. Everything was strange here.  
  
The blonde-haired reporter ran to her front door and peeked out the side window hoping to catch a glimpse of the blue truck Clark was driving. She smiled when she saw the truck idling in the driveway. Chloe ran and gathered her laptop, thermos of coffee, and bags of Twizzlers, M&MS and Pop Tarts.  
  
After stuffing everything into her shoulder bag, she walked into a hall- closet and put on as many coats as she could find. She found a pair of her favorite earmuffs in one of the winter boxes and pushed them over her ears before leaving the house. Her dad was still asleep upstairs, enjoying his day off from the Chemical Plant. Lex Luthor was being very sympathetic with his employees.  
  
After taking one last puff of warm air, Chloe shut her door and hurried to the warmth of the truck. Bitterly cold winds flew directly into her face, stinging her soft blue eyes and making them water. She ducked her head low and kept running for the safety of the large truck. She instantly regretted the idea of only wearing slacks as the cold bit into her thighs. Her knee-high boots crunched loudly against the frozen driveway as she ran for the truck. Suddenly, her feet flew out from under her and she fell painfully on her rear end. "SHIT!"  
  
"You know I don't like that kind of talk!" Chloe looked up, startled to see Clark standing right above her. "Are you okay? Come on, before the wind gets us!" Yelling to be heard over the moaning winds he quickly picked up her bag and escorted her to the passenger's seat. As they walked, Chloe tried to remember if Clark had been in the truck when she'd looked up before falling. She was sure, he had been. How did he get to her to quickly?  
  
All thoughts of Clark's sudden appearance were forgotten when the first jets of hot air hit Chloe's freezing body. She moaned happily and put her face close to the air vents, inhaling the warm air deep into her freezing lungs. She looked up and noticed that her best friend was staring at her strangely. "Earth to Clark! Close the door, I'm freezing." She shook her head as Clark slammed the door and ran around the truck quickly. 'Dork,' she thought.  
  
Once inside, he quickly pulled out of the driveway and began the journey into town. "How're you doing Chloe? I mean besides falling back-asswards on the ice." Clark smiled widely when Chloe gave him a shocked expression. "What, I'm allowed to swear too, you know?"  
  
Chloe laughed and gave him a warm smile. "Yeah, I just didn't think you had it in you. So Clark, you never gave me your mystery girl's name. Come on, out with it." She struggled to pull her seatbelt over all of the coats she had put on.  
  
"Chloe, look, I'm not going to tell you or anyone else. Okay? It's my secret." Clark smiled when Chloe stuck her nose up at him and looked out the passenger window. "Does she go to our school?" Chloe asked it so nonchalantly that he almost answered. "Y- Chloe! I told you I'm not telling."  
  
The blonde bombshell next to him gave a shout of victory. "AHA! I knew it; she does go to our school. Come on Clark, spill. Who is it?" She gave him her best puppy-dog expression. Clark felt his resolve evaporate at the sight of his best friend's face. All he could do was shake his head and keep his eyes on the road. The snow came down faster.  
  
  
  
  
  
The trucks voyage across the frozen city of 'Smallville' was proving to be more trouble then it was worth. Chloe frowned bitterly as Clark checked the map he always kept in the glove compartment. She shivered again. Even with the heater blowing out air at full blast, the truck's cab felt like a meat locker. Trying to lighten the mood, Chloe pretended that she was smoking a cigarette and kept blowing puffs of freezing breath at Clark.  
  
"Hey, cut it out. What are you, five?" Clark smiled as Chloe leaned over and smacked his arm mock-angrily. He looked over at her for a second and marveled at how amazingly beautiful she could be, even with three coats and the ugliest pair of 'Alf' earmuffs he'd ever seen. Cute little blotches of pink had appeared on both of her cheeks and her nose because of the cold. She shivered again and held her mitten-clad hands up to the air vents.  
  
"How long does it take to get to Gina's Pizza anyway? If I didn't know any better, farm boy, I'd say that you've gotten us lost. Please tell me I don't know better." Chloe's voice held a hint of annoyance. Clark was such a ditz sometimes. A cute ditz, though.  
  
Clark leaned over the steering wheel and tried to make out which part of the countryside they were currently in. Now the snow was coming down so fast that he couldn't even see the hood of the truck anymore. "I'm not lost. And don't even tell me to ask for directions. I'm a guy, we don't do that." Clark smiled and hoped that little joke would elevate Chloe's rapidly souring mood.  
  
It didn't. She looked exasperated. "Dammit Clark, I should have known better then to let you drive. Stupid Chloe, stupid. Clark, if my hands weren't blocks of ice right now I'd slap you upside that head of yours. You've lived in Smallville all of your life, how could you get lost in its backyard?" Chloe saw the hurt look on Clark's face and regretted her harsh words. Her inner bitch was at work again. "Sorry, I'm just really cold right now. All cold and no Pizza make Chloe a mean girl."  
  
Clark looked over at her and smiled. One of the things he loved so much about Chloe was her sometimes-annoying sense of honesty. She always told it like it was. If she screwed up, she'd tell you. If you screwed up, she'd rub your face in it. It was lucky for her that Clark worshipped the ground she walked on, otherwise he wouldn't have hung out with her half as much as he did. The cold farm boy returned his attention to his driving. He kept telling himself that they weren't lost. They were not lost. Not Lost. He lied.  
  
Chloe knew from Clark's sudden silent treatment and the way his eyes were intently looking at every passing detail that they were lost. She smiled to herself. 'Let's see here. I'm going to be lost in the countryside, freezing, but with the guy I really love who is needless to say, amazingly handsome. It could be worse.' She sighed and took her eyes off of the windshield.  
  
  
  
A small white-tailed Jackrabbit hopped slowly across the rising hills of freezing snow. Strong winter wind whipped across the cold creature's back and haunches as it tried to find the burrow it called home. The rabbit whipped its head around quickly, looking nervously for any predators in the area. Even with it's white pelt, the rabbit was still wary of any dangers.  
  
Feeling it's legs beginning to cramp up, the rabbit quickly took off in one direction hoping that it could fine shelter from the elements. It darted straight across Milner's Road and paused to look at a strange blue creature coming towards it. Suffering from snow-blindness, the half frozen creature could only stare at the approaching beast. To the rabbit, the truck's grill looked like a grisly set of teeth belonging to some horrible creature. Shaking, the rabbit hunched low to the ground, hoping the creature wouldn't see it.  
  
  
  
Clark's X-ray vision was paying off yet again. The snow was falling so fast now that no human eye would be able to make out the boundaries of the road. To Clark, though, the path was clear. He smiled triumphantly when the full affect of his X-ray vision came into play. The road in front of him was clear and in a few minutes, they'd meet the city limits in a few minutes. The horrible feeling he had in his stomach suddenly flared and Clark took his eyes off of the road. Chloe yelped at him.  
  
"DAMMIT CLARK. WATCH THE ROAD!!!"  
  
Clark looked back just in time to make out the tiny skeleton of something on the road. His senses still reeling from Chloe's sudden scream, Clark yanked the steering wheel sharply to the right, driving the truck right off of the road down a steep hill littered with trees.  
  
"SHIT CLARK! LOOK OUT!"  
  
Clark cursed under his breath as he desperately tried to keep the truck from hitting a tree. The Chevy rocketed down the hill going at over sixty miles an hour when it suddenly slammed into a hard snow-bank. Clark had just enough time to unhook his seat belt and dive onto Chloe before the full impact of the collision rocked the truck. The front of the truck disappeared completely as the snow went up and over the windshield.  
  
Clark's skull slammed horribly against the dashboard. The blow would have crushed anyone human's brain into oblivion. His last thought was that Chloe was unhurt. He blacked out.  
  
Chloe was so shocked by what had just happened that all she could do was whimper under the completely motionless body of her best friend. Tears of anguish rolled from her eyes as reality struck her. She'd seen Clark's head hit the dash; she'd heard the sound it had made. She screamed in agony when she realized the painful truth. No one could have survived that.  
  
Clark was dead.  
  
  
  
A/N: I'd like to thank the talented and amply chested Deanz for beta-ing for me. 


	3. Chapter Three

Darkness. Light. Pain. Darkness.  
  
He'd been struggling for what had seemed an eternity to regain consciousness. Clark felt like he was floating upwards toward some unknown destination. He couldn't feel or move any of his limbs and he couldn't cry out for help. There was only the darkness and the pain. Panic overwhelmed his senses for a moment. He thought that after all of the near death incidents he'd been through, the 'Grim Reaper' had finally caught up with him. 'Oh my God, I'm dead. I can't be dead. There's still so much to do. Mom and dad, and the farm. Pete and Chloe, and Lex, and Lana. My friends, I need them. Please, not yet. NOT YET!'  
  
The panic subsided quickly as rationality returned to him. For starters, there wasn't a white light leading anywhere. Also, if he was dead, why was his body wracked with pain? Memories started flowing through Clark's damaged mind; the ride to Chloe's house, the snow coming down. The horrible feeling in the pit f his stomach and the scream he'd heard from Chloe before he surrendered to the darkness. 'Oh No, Chloe. CHLOE!!!'  
  
Clark's eyes fluttered open suddenly. When he tried to move his head a searing white-hot pain ripped through his senses. Breathing hard, he tried to ignore the pain and find Chloe. He painfully looked back and forth over the cab of the truck. The dome light was on for some reason and it dimly illuminated the interior. The windshield had been badly hit; cracks in the glass looking like the webs of some huge spider. A strange coppery smell invaded Clark's nostrils and he realized that he was bleeding. His face was covered in blood. He tried to sit up, but the pain pushed him back down again. His body screamed for sleep and he almost surrendered to the darkness again. Almost.  
  
A terrible moan came from under Clark's still form and he sat bolt upright, afraid of what he'd find. Dizzying black motes appeared before his eyes, causing him to clutch his head in pain. Through blurry eyes, he saw someone with an unruly mop of blonde hair sit up next to him. The blurry stranger started babbling hysterically and hugging him, much to his head's discomfort.  
  
"Clark? Oh, Clark. Oh my God, you're alive. I was so scared." Chloe cried and clutched her best friend tightly in her arms, trying to prove that he was really breathing. Tears of joy ran down her cold features, partially freezing to her soft pink complexion. She looked into his eyes and cringed when she saw the horrid gaping wound on Clark's forehead. She reached out to touch it, but pulled her hand away quickly. Her joy was replaced by anger.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! Why'd you swerve off of the road like that, Clark? You could've gotten us both killed. You stupid farm boy! I was so sure that you were dead. I thought you'd left me behind. I, I." She said more, but Clark's couldn't understand what she was babbling about. She shook and started smacking Clark's body angrily, crying as she did so. She still couldn't believe that he was alive.  
  
Clark's body cried out in protest of Chloe's repeated blows, but he didn't try to protect himself. The look of contrasting anger and relief on his friend's face nearly broke Clark's heart. She suddenly looked at him, not in anger or pain. Her face lit up as she looked him over. Clark held up his hands, uncertain of what was going to happen next. Chloe smiled and kissed him full on the lips. Clark was so shocked by the sudden change in her mood that he could only sit there as she explored his lips with hers.  
  
She moaned angrily and pulled away, slapping him across the face. "Asshole. Don't you ever scare me like that again." Her lips quivered as she tried to pull herself together. She noticed the horrible wound on Clark's forehead and tried to find something to put over it. Pulling out her scarf, she went to wrap it around her friend's injured head.  
  
Clark stifled a laugh at his friend's erratic behavior. His eyes were still blurry and he was sure he had a concussion. The dizziness stopped and the injured farm boy tried to speak. "Chloe. I'm sorry. I'm okay though. I-"  
  
Clark cringed and put his other hand on his head. He felt strange. Suddenly, everything hurt. For one horrifying moment, he could have sworn that his brain had shifted in his skull. As quickly as the pain began, it was over. The blurry vision was gone and Clark couldn't smell the coppery scent of his own blood as strongly as before. Touching his hand to his forehead, he found that the open wound had sealed shut. He smiled for a second before remembering that Chloe was in close proximity with him. She'd seen the wound heal.  
  
Chloe looked at Clark in amazement and repulsion. Her body screamed for her to run away, but the sight of the healing wound had her transfixed. Finally, she scooted away from Clark, slamming against the truck's far side door. "Sta, Stay away from me." She looked around the cab with the look of a frightened animal. She dove over the passenger seat into the back and tried desperately to open the back window. Snow stared her in the face, sealing her in with what she used to call her best friend. She beat her small hands against the glass savagely. It still wouldn't give.  
  
Clark dove over the backseat and grabbed Chloe's hands. He was afraid that she'd hurt herself. He searched for words to try and calm his best friend down. "Chloe, it's me. Clark. Your best friend. Chloe, please calm down. I, I'm not exactly ordinary."  
  
Chloe sneered at him. "Well, that's the fucking understatement of the year. Is this what you've been hiding all of these years, Clark? Is this why you lied to me so much?" She kept up an air of anger, but her thoughts were quickly scrambled to put the situation into perspective. She'd always suspected that Clark was more then just the son of a farmer. The way he'd saved so many people including her; always putting himself at risk. "LET GO OF ME!"  
  
"Chloe, please. This isn't how I wanted to tell you. It just happened. I'm so sorry, Chloe. Please, calm down." Clark spoke soothingly to her. She was talking coherently, but the animalistic look of terror was still in her eyes. He finally let go of her hands and she drew back away from him.  
  
Her eyes narrowed a fraction as she tugged on her coats. Her heart still pounding in her chest, she continued to question her friend. "So what are you? An alien? Super Soldier? Or are you just another 'Smallville' freak of the week. You could have told me, Clark. You Should Have TOLD ME!" Chloe was still scared, but she tried to look more angry then scared. She set her jaw and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
Clark didn't know why, but anger flared inside of him. "Chloe, I, I don't know what I am, exactly. I wanted to tell you everything, but I was afraid. You're an aspiring reporter and news of a super powered teenager would have made your career. I was afraid that you'd put our friendship aside and try to get the biggest scoop of a lifetime."  
  
Chloe shook her head avidly. "Clark, I wouldn't have told anyone. You could have, well, I guess you could have trusted me." She looked at her boots on the floor. Her thoughts ran wild. 'I might very well have tried to report him. I love him and he's my best friend and I'm not even sure I wouldn't throw him to the wolves. What kind of friend am I?'  
  
Clark continued. "You're honestly not sure are you? Chloe this is exactly why my parents and I chose not to tell anyone. You're the first person outside of our family to find out about my powers. I'm trusting you now. Okay?"  
  
Chloe sniffed irritably, but nodded. She couldn't be mad at him, if anything, she loved him more for finally opening up to her totally. "Does Lana know? I mean, you two are close now. Probably closer then you and me. Have you told her?"  
  
Clark moved and sat next to her. "No Chloe, you're the only one of my friends who knows now. You, literally, hold my life in your hands." The farm boy smiled and picked up his best friend's hand, examining the wounds on her palms. "You really went at the glass. Am I that scary?" He smiled up at her, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
Chloe tried not to, but a smile appeared on her face. The Kent charm was making her melt inside. "Naw, you're the cutest alien/super solider I've ever seen. Oh my God, I can't believe I said that." Her cheeks flushed red with embarrassment as she pulled her hand out of Clark's feather light grasp.  
  
Clark just smiled tiredly and started to look around the cab of the truck. "I know we need to talk more, but right now the important thing is getting out of here." The farm boy concentrated and tried to manifest his X-ray ability, but found that it would only come forth in sporadic bursts. One second, the metal frame of the truck would appear, and the next second he'd see the inside of the truck again.  
  
The blond reporter sitting next to him noticed the look of dismay on her best friend's face. "Clark, what is it?" Chloe reached out and touched Clark's arm. Every muscle in his body was tensed to the breaking point.  
  
Clark looked at her, fear ebbing at the surface of his voice. "I, I can't see through the truck." He broke Chloe's grasp and reached out to the doorframe next to him. Placing both hands against the frozen door, Clark pushed. Letting out a gasp of anger, he backed away for a moment and looked at his hands. He sucked in his breath and pushed again. Groaning with the effort, Clark planted his feet into the floorboards of the truck and pushed as hard as he could. The door groaned slightly, but wouldn't budge. His right hand slipped and into a jagged piece of metal sticking out of the ruined door. The metal pierced Clark's flesh.  
  
Chloe grabbed Clark's arm and pulled him away from the door. "Jesus Clark, what's going on? Oh, look at your hand. Here, let me see it." While Nurse Chloe went to work wrapping Clark's hand in her scarf, Clark tried to figure what was happening to him. His veins weren't crackling green so there weren't any meteor rocks around. What else could take away his abilities? He didn't get struck by lightning.  
  
Chloe snapped Clark out of his train of though. "Clark, why isn't your hand healing like your head did?" She held up his scarf wrapped hand. Blood seeped through the white silk. Clark shook his head in bewilderment. "I don't know Chloe. My powers are gone. I, I don't think I can get us out of here." Above them, snow continued to flow swiftly from the skies, preventing any escape.  
  
  
  
A/N: I'd like to thank Deanz, the best person I've ever met, for beta-ing my stories. Thank You Much.  
  
Kids, tomorrow is the anniversary of a tragedy. It will be a time of quiet remembrance and prayer for all those affected. I'd just like to ask anyone who reads this to please be very careful where you go tomorrow. We've lost too many already. The government has issued strong warnings for possible terrorist attacks. They are asking that each person use special vigilance tomorrow and to pray that nothing happens.  
  
Please be careful kids.  
  
-I. Savant 


	4. Chapter Four

The snow continued to fall. The soft flakes held no bias as to where they fell either. Snow drifted downwards onto fields, houses, and even Scottish castles. The wind howled in anticipation of the continuing storm and slammed against anything it could find. Snow fell down so fast that a 'white-out' was declared by the local weathermen.  
  
Alexander "Lex" Luthor stared out the large stained-glass window of his office and sighed. For the past twelve hours he had been trying to organize the fertilizer plant's production schemes. Despite the terrible weather, workers continued to do their jobs, even now. The bald billionaire smiled despite himself. Christmas was only a few days away and instead of thinking about family he was compiling how much crap the fertilizer plant had produced.  
  
Lex scoffed angrily and shuffled away from the window. Sitting in his high- back leather chair, he tried to forget his worries. Swiveling around in the chair, he looked at the items that adorned his study. Countless works of art were framed along the oak paneled walls; more were in his safe room.  
  
Towering shelves contained books he'd read again and again. Rand, Sun-Tzu and Tolstoy were just a few of the authors that Lex had enjoyed reading. An ancient grandfather clock softly ticked back and forth in one corner. It's raised Arabic numerals indicating that it was well after one-thirty in the morning.  
  
Lex sank deeper into the leather chair and tried to picture what the Kents would be doing for Christmas. He smiled as the image unfolded in his imagination. On Christmas morning, Clark would come bounding down the stairs in flannel pajamas and launch himself at the tree like an overgrown child barely containing his happiness.  
  
Chloe, Pete and Lana would probably be there with him, smiling and laughing with each other and trying to decide who should open gifts first. Mr. And Mrs. Kent would make them hot chocolate and cookies and laugh with the teenagers as they pretended to be five-year-olds. Lex's heart pounded painfully in his chest.  
  
He wanted so desperately to be a part of that world. He wanted to know what it felt like to actually be happy when you were around relatives. To know what it felt like to have real friends. Friends who never judged you or berated you. Friends who were always there for you. Lex smiled and realized that he already had apart of that dream. Clark was his one true- blue friend. Clark never judged Lex, or berated him for something underhanded he was accused of. Clark was just a friend, No, a brother.  
  
Lex was snapped violently out of his daydream by the grading voice of his father, Lionel Luthor. "Lex, I hope it isn't past your bed time. You wanted to see me?" Opening his eyes slowly, Lex saw that his hopes had been false. His father really was in the room with him. Lionel shook his head at the younger Luthor.  
  
Lex squeezed his eyes tightly shut for a moment, trying to ready himself for another battle of wits and sarcasm. He wished to God almighty that just once, he could be with his father without having contempt and anger pass back and forth between them. Rubbing his baldhead in frustration, Lex pushed himself away from the chair and stood to face his father.  
  
Lionel felt his anger swell. "I see that you've sunken more of my money into that little coffee shop. What is it called? 'The Token'?" The elder Luthor shook his head and unbuttoned the Armani coat that hung around his shoulders. A large fire was burning in the marble fireplace and Lionel stood before it, his palms held out greedily absorbing the heat.  
  
Lex suppressed an angry shout. "The Talon. It's called the 'The Talon.' Tell me, 'Dad', to what do I owe this unexpected visit?" The younger Luthor made it a point to lock eyes with his father. Looking away from someone's gaze was considered a sign of weakness, especially among family.  
  
Lionel rubbed his hands together and wrapped his coat around his gaunt frame. "Why the hell is it so cold in here? We have billions of dollars and we can't keep one room warm. Tsk." The elder Luthor continued to whine, but Lex tuned him out, waiting for the real reason for his visit.  
  
Finally, Lionel got to the point. "I warned you before about staying away from the Kents. Did I not?"  
  
Lex nodded absently.  
  
Lionel continued. "And yet you continue to see them? You're really making me angry with this rebellion of yours. First, you dump every ounce of LuthorCorp stock you own and then you fund this ludicrous idea of yours. LexCorp? You can't be serious. Why don't you just accept your offered position at LuthorCorp and leave this one-cow-town and the Kents behind?"  
  
Lex smiled thinly. "First of all, I don't want anything to do with LuthorCorp. LexCorp is bringing in more investors by the minute. Apparently, you've pissed off quite a few people during your reign. Secondly, I like the Kents, a lot. Clark is the first friend I've had that actually likes to spend time with me. He's not some gold digging weasel like your 'friends'." The younger Luthor smiled at the look of consternation on his father's face.  
  
Lionel snorted. "Let me get this straight. You're throwing away a chance to be the future head of a multi-billion dollar empire for the friendship of one 15-year-old hick? Are you insane?"  
  
Lex shook with anger. "Semper Idem! It's always the same with you. You just can't resist criticizing me can you? If it's not the Fertilizer Plant then it's my personal relationships. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you liked me better with a nostril full of powder or a vein full of poison. I've made a life for myself here and I have real friends. I'm not going to throw that all away just because you're afraid that I'll surpass you."  
  
The elder Luthor spat at his son. "Quo usque tandem abutere, Alexander, pateintia nostra? (How long now, Alexander, will you abuse our patience?) You were a disgrace to me then and you're even more so now. You're fooling yourself about LexCorp, it's too small to do anything."  
  
The younger Luthor sighed, tired of his father's arrogance. "Omnium rerum principia parva sunt. (The beginnings of all things are small.) LexCorp is growing steadily. Soon it will be a top contender with LuthorCorp."  
  
Lionel spat again. "LuthorCorp will fall to no one. Especially not some sniveling little ingrate who's mad at his daddy for not paying enough attention to him."  
  
Lex actually laughed at that comment. "Nihil tam munitum quod non expugnari pecunia posit. (No fortification is such that it cannot be subdued with money.) Don't get arrogant dad. Even as we speak, investors are being pulled away from LuthorCorp and towards LexCorp. I think you'll be asking me for a job soon."  
  
Lionel took an angered step towards his son. "If that mother of yours' was still alive, she'd be ashamed of you."  
  
The younger Luthor's blood began boiling. He took a step towards his father. "De mortuis nil nisi bonum. (About the dead say nothing but good.) Don't you dare bring her into this. She'd be proud of me for trying to distance myself from the stink that comes with the name Luthor."  
  
Lionel grew weary of his son's obstinate behavior. "Enough Latin. You've had your chance Lex. You don't want LuthorCorp, fine. Just don't expect me to come running to save you when the fertilizer plant goes under and your investors abandon you. In the end, Lex, you can only trust family." The elder Luthor buttoned his coat and walked arrogantly from the room.  
  
As Lex watched his father go, he decided to give Lionel one last verbal kick in the balls. "I'll be sure to tell grand-father you said that!" The younger Luthor laughed lightly as his father slammed the door shut behind him.  
  
Once the energy in the room had evaporated, Lex strolled back to his seat and peered out his window again. His eyelids grew heavy and he drifted off to sleep in his chair, dreaming of finally being free of his father's influence. Of finally being free...  
  
It wasn't long after he had fallen asleep that his cell phone started chirping.  
  
  
  
Miles away from the castle, under a pile of freezing snow, Clark and Chloe sat, laughing their asses off. They sat side by side in the front of the truck, watching a DVD on Chloe's laptop. At the moment, a small chauffer was beating up Jim Carey.  
  
Chloe giggled again. "You want some more iced coffee, Clark?" She hadn't realized it when she left her house hours earlier, but packing the thermos and junk food had been a lifesaver. The only other food in the truck was a bunch of smoked Elk-jerky that Clark loved chewing on. Chloe still gagged a little bit when she watched her friend swallow the masticated elk strips.  
  
As she poured the last of the ice-cold coffee into the thermos top, Clark snuck another peek at her. For some reason, down here in the quiet snow, Clark finally appreciated how amazingly beautiful Chloe really was. He loved everything about her. Her beautiful, soft green eyes. Her cute little nose and the way her nostrils flared when she was angry or excited. And her lips...oh God...Clark wanted those lips. He wanted to kiss them and chew them and do a thousand other things. Sometimes he wished he could just get over himself and ask Chloe out on a date. If only...  
  
"Earth to Clark! Hey farm boy, would you quit looking at me like that please?" Chloe waved her hand in front of Clark's eyes.  
  
Clark snapped out of his daydream. "Sorry, I was just, ah, thinking about something."  
  
The blond smiled and bit into a Twizzler. "Well, that's a first. Please Clark, do tell. Is it about a certain mystery girl?" Chloe felt her heart pound a little harder.  
  
Clark reached out and turned down the speakers of the laptop. "I was trying to remember if my powers ever disappeared before without the meteor rocks or being struck by lightning. I can only remember one instance."  
  
Chloe shoved the rest of the Twizzler in her mouth and spoke. "Well? Come on Clark, I already know about your powers and what you've used them for. Don't go all tight-lipped on me now."  
  
Clark smiled awkwardly. "Sorry. Well, do you remember when my folks and I went to Alaska to visit my grand-pa? That was in November of last year. For some reason, he keeps a cabin up in Barrow and he insisted that we stay with him. I thought it was really interesting since we were less then 800 miles from the North Pole, so we all agreed."  
  
He paused to take a bite of Elk-jerky before continuing. "What was weird was that when we got there, I started feeling weaker. After two days, I could barely move. My grand-pa tried to take me to the hospital, but my parents convinced him that I just needed to breathe in some Kansas air and then I'd feel better. I think my dad just wanted to get away from my mom's dad. It was funny watching them bicker over everything. Anyway, we took the first flight home. Once I got on the airplane and we rose above the clouds, I felt better. I think my powers were affected by the cold air or something."  
  
Chloe snorted at him. "Clark, use your head for a minute. First of all, Kansas gets damn cold in the wintertime. If your powers are affected by the cold, then why haven't you ever lost your powers during the cold season? And your head healed after we were under the snow, right? So that can't be it."  
  
Clark nodded, his mind groping for an answer. "Well, what else does being trapped in this truck and Barrow, Alaska have in common? If it's not the cold, then what?"  
  
Chloe sucked down the last of the iced coffee and tapped her lower lip in thought. "Barrow, Alaska. Hey, you said you were there in November, right?" Clark nodded, waiting for Chloe to get to the point. "Pete gave a speech on Alaska last year. You remember. He said that parts of Alaska don't receive sunlight for up to two months at a time. Sunlight, Clark! That has to be your power source. That would explain why you felt so weak in Barrow and why you're normal now."  
  
Clark nodded, deep in thought. "That makes sense. Sometimes, when I really exert myself, I do feel better when I stand in sunlight. But, if sunlight gives me my powers, why did my head heal after we were under the snow?"  
  
The blond next to him shrugged. "Hell, I don't know Clark. Maybe you store the sun's energy like a battery and can go for a while without needing sunlight directly on you. Ha! You're like that copper-top rabbit. You keep going and going..."  
  
Clark snorted. "Very funny. So, once I'm in the sunlight again, I'll recover and my hand will heal. That's the best theory I've heard all day. But what do we do in the meantime?"  
  
Chloe reached out and turned the volume on her laptop back up. "We sit and wait. Now shut up, Irene is about to kick the shit out of Hank." Clark laughed and put his arm around his friend pulling her closer to him. Chloe sighed and rested her head against Clark's shoulder, never wanting this time to end.  
  
Above them, the snow kept falling...  
  
A/N: Hey Kids, I hoped you liked this chapter. In case you were wondering just what the hell was up with the Lex/Lionel yelling scene, well, I've been tinkering with the notion of continuing this story. What do you think? Should this be a continuation or a one-timer? I've read stories before where the author dragged a good idea into several sequels and just ended up looking like dumbass. Okay, granted I'm already a dumbass, but I don't want to bore you with sequels.  
  
So the choice is yours. When this story is over, is a sequel wanted? Also, thanks to 'Deanz' for beta-ing for me. D, you are one fine looking person. Damn... 


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: Sorry this took so long, work is tough and long and stupefying. Anyway, I promise that action will find it's way into this story soon. What kind? You'll have to wait and see. Oh, and thanks to Deanz for beta- ing once again. You're the best.  
  
  
  
She'd been fighting the urge for hours now. She bit at bit her lips, rocked back and forth, and even gnashed her teeth. Nothing could hold back the urge anymore. She needed release so badly now that she didn't care if she looked bad or stupid. She wanted it....now. Oh God, she could almost feel the sweet, sweet feeling of finally letting go.  
  
Chloe huffed and looked at Clark. "Clark, if you laugh, so help me God I'll kill you. I, I need to go."  
  
Clark looked at her, trying desperately to hold off a chuckle. "Go?" His voice feigned ignorance. He knew full well what she was talking about. He needed to 'go' too.  
  
Chloe snarled at him. "You know damn well what I mean farm boy. I have to pee. Urinate. Sprinkle the lawn. Write my name in the snow. Comprende?"  
  
Clark smiled. "Oh, I get it. You have to go-go. Okay...ah, well let's see what we can do here." Still smiling widely, the farm boy reached behind the back seat and searched for something sufficient for the task at hand. He came up with an old tin bucket. "Okay. Here, you can use this and then dump it out the front drivers window. The snow isn't packed down yet, so just dig a hole and put it in there. Try not to let to much snow come in though."  
  
Chloe resisted the urge to smack the living hell out of Clark. "You expect me to go in that? Are you crazy or just plain stupid? I could get tetanus or some other horrible disease. What're you going to do if I get lockjaw, Clark? You'll shrivel and die without hearing my beautiful voice everyday." The blond bombshell smiled, praying that Clark could come up with something better than a stupid bucket.  
  
Clark laughed. "Look Chloe, you can either take your chances with the bucket or enjoy wet pants. Personally, I hope you go for the bucket. Look on the bright side. There's only a 52% chance of getting tetanus from it. I'd be more worried about metal slivers going in really bad places." Chloe gave a grossed-out face and grabbed the bucket.  
  
"Just give me the damn thing." Chloe crawled into the front seat and started to unbutton her pants. She stopped when she noticed Clark's reflection in the rear view mirror. He was trying, unsuccessfully, to figure out where he should be looking.  
  
Chloe stopped and turned around. "Look Clark, I'm gonna explode here. But I'd rather explode than have to endure the humiliation of letting you watch me pee. So, I want you to lay face down, cover your head with your jacket and sing 'I'm a little tea-pot.' Okay?"  
  
Clark smiled...until he realized she was serious. "What? You really expect me to do that?"  
  
Chloe nodded. "Look Kent, I'm going to beat your ass if you don't do it. I really have to go. Now just do it!" Clark looked at her funny, but finally agreed. He got on his stomach and covered his head with his jacket.  
  
"You have to sing too, Clark." Chloe rapidly pulled down her slacks, trying to hold off until Clark started singing. "For God's sake, hurry!"  
  
Clark started slowly at first, but then got into it. "I'm a little teapot, short and stout. Here is my handle here is my spout..."  
  
Chloe couldn't help it; she finally let go. Her eyes almost crossed because of the result. She had to bite her lip to keep from gasping. She couldn't believe how badly she needed to go. When she was done she composed herself and got rid of the contents of the bucket. Reaching into her bag, the very happy reporter pulled out a small bottle of anti- bacterial non-water soap and cleaned her hands. Chloe smiled and listened to Clark singing.  
  
After three more verses of the beloved song, she finally told him she was done. Clark came up for air and stared at Chloe angrily. "There's no way you had to pee that long, Chloe. You were enjoying that, weren't you?  
  
Chloe mock-gasped and placed a hand on her chest. "Why Clark Kent, as I live and breathe. Would I do something that would embarrass you solely for my personal amusement?"  
  
Clark's answer was quick and precise. "Yes. Okay Chloe, it's time to return the favor."  
  
Chloe laughed at him. "Oh-ho, I get it. It's all fun and games until you have to go isn't it?"  
  
Clark jumped over the seat and grabbed the bucket. "Come on Chloe, I did it for you. Now do it for me." Chloe gasped and winked at him. The farm boy just blushed and pointed to the back.  
  
Once Chloe was secured and under the jacket, Clark made her sing as well. Although Clark thought his rendition was better, he was glad something other than water would be heard in the truck. Clark quickly unzipped and started to relieve himself.  
  
As Clark was going, Chloe felt mischievous and decided she wanted a peek. Quietly rising, she continued to sing while peering over slightly over the seat. Her eyes widened. She hunkered low to the seat again and sang. Lust burned through her. 'I guess that legend about shoe size and large...features was true.'  
  
When he was finished and disposed of the bucket and it's contents, Clark turned around and looked at Chloe. "You have a nice view, Chloe?"  
  
Chloe blushed fiercely and tried to rationalize why she'd peeked at her best friend. "Well, Clark, I thought you said you were finished and I ah...saw that you weren't so I ducked back down again. It's your fault you know. You're so quiet that I didn't realize that you were still going. Don't get mad at me." Chloe smiled widely. She knew she'd dug herself out of a big hole with that piece of bullshit she'd just thrown out.  
  
Clark rolled his eyes and smiled. "Well, that's the last time you'll ever see it. I hope you enjoyed yourself." The farm boy turned around in the seat and rubbed a bit of the soap into his open cut, wincing as the soap cleaned the wound.  
  
Chloe felt her heart drop a little bit. Her thoughts were screaming, 'But, I want to see it again! Oh Clark, don't shut me out!' Silently, the blond reporter rested her chin on the seat and looked at her best friend. He was silently brooding over something.  
  
Curiosity finally overwhelmed her and Chloe spoke up. "Hey Clark, when was the first time you really used your powers? I mean to help someone."  
  
The super powered teenager looked at his friend for a moment and then contemplated the question. "Well, the first time that I really saved someone was when I pulled Lex from his car. He hit me doing sixty miles an hour and we both went over the bridge. I ripped the hood of his car open and pulled him to the surface. You know? It's funny really, that's how we first met. They pulled his car out later. Did you know he still has that thing? He said that it reminds him of how close he came to death."  
  
Clark shook his head, uneasy at the thought of Lex's brilliant analytical mind working 24/7 to figure out how the roof of his car was ripped off. He'd figure it out sooner or later, if he hadn't already done so.  
  
The blond smiled. "He's still trying to repay you for that you know? Always pushing you and Lana together. It's too bad you've given up on her, Clark. I'm sure Lex could have gotten you two together in another month. Anyway, when was the first time you used your powers to fight someone?"  
  
The raven-haired super teen looked at her coldly. Chloe almost regretted asking, but suddenly Clark spoke up. "Do you remember Greg Arkin?"  
  
Chloe nodded, unpleasant memories of the 'bug boy' drifting through her mind.  
  
"Well, Greg was the first person I really fought with my powers. Sure, there was Pete's bully in third grade, but that was an accident. There was Jeremy Creek too, but that was quick. He shorted himself out and forgot what happened. The fight with Greg was different; I consider that my first real battle." Clark paused long enough to let out a ragged breath.  
  
"Whitney and I went out to Greg's old tree-house in the woods and found Lana in a cocoon. Greg threatened her again and took off running for a near-by factory. There were meteor rocks all over the area, but I went after him anyway. I wasn't going to let him hurt anyone else. When I got to the factory we really fought each other. I could feel myself getting sicker because of the meteors and Greg almost beat me because of it. Luckily, I ducked into a lead-lined basin and regained my strength. The next time Greg came at me, I hurled him across the room. I wasn't fast enough to save him and Greg was crushed. It was my fault, I killed him."  
  
Pain showed on Clark's face. His normally clear blue eyes were now swathed with a muddy gray color. It was amazing how his eyes depicted the kind of mood he was in. That was another reason Chloe loved him so much, she could always tell what he was thinking.  
  
"Clark, it wasn't your fault Greg died. He was a psychopathic killer. He ate his mother for God's sake. Don't blame yourself. You did your best to help him. To help them all." There had been several weird occurrences in Smallville since that first incident with Greg. Clark was the one who always uncovered the truth, with Chloe's help of course. Clark was the one who'd always saved people.  
  
"Chloe, a lot of people have died because of me. Coach Walt, Sean Kelvin, Poor Cassandra Carver, Sam Phelan, the leader of that tattoo gang Whitney joined, the deputy who kidnapped and buried you. Lana's parents. The list goes on and on." Clark brought his hands to his face, trying to hide his shame.  
  
Chloe sat silently next to her best friend, trying to push down the anger and fear she suddenly felt. She still remembered being buried alive; she still had nightmares about it. Clark had saved her though. He always saved her. And even with all the people he'd saved, all the good he'd done, he still blamed himself for the few he couldn't help.  
  
"Clark Joseph Kent, that is the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Chloe's voice was strong and shook with anger.  
  
Clark looked at her, shocked. Chloe had never really yelled at him before. "What do you mean? It's true."  
  
Chloe shook her head and brought her hand to Clark's face. "Clark, you're not responsible for any of them. You tried to save them all. Coach Walt, Sean, and that meteor tattoo guy all tried to kill me, remember? And you still tried to save them, that says a lot. Cassandra was old, Clark. It was just her time to go." Chloe paused to let her words sink in.  
  
"Clark, with all the powers you have, you still aren't able to save everyone. You need to accept that, otherwise you'll kill yourself with guilt that doesn't even belong to you. And why on earth do you think you killed Lana's parents?"  
  
Clark sighed and leaned a little more into Chloe's hand, loving the feel of her skin against his. "I came down with the meteors. It's my fault. I killed them."  
  
Chloe absently rubbed her thumb across Clark's unblemished cheek and reveled in how soft it was. "Clark, those meteors would have fallen with or without you. And what do you mean you 'came down' with them?" The reporter in her was dying for the scoop of the century, but her heart really wanted to ease Clark's pain.  
  
"Well, you asked me earlier if I was an alien. To tell you the truth, my folks and I aren't exactly sure. They told me that they were driving down a country road when the meteors began falling. That's when they both saw a strange bluish-gray object plummet with the huge chunks of rock and smash into a field. Their truck tipped over from the shockwave and that's when they first saw me. I just walked up to the truck and looked at them, smiling. After that, they adopted me and have been my family ever since." Clark felt disappointment when Chloe removed her hand from his face.  
  
"So, you're an alien then? Figures. I didn't think a human could be so perfect." Chloe blushed and added to her last sentence. "I mean I didn't think a human could have such amazing powers. You've got it all, Clark."  
  
Clark laughed at her. "Chloe, sometimes you're so naïve. You think it's fun constantly guarding my powers? Constantly guarding myself? You think it's cool having to hide what I am from everyone I love? Having to lie to you or Pete or Lana or even Lex when I have to go and save someone? I wish I were normal, like you and Pete. It must be great having a normal life. Pete gets to play sports and go on dates with girls. I get to fight monsters and lie to the one girl I really care about while doing it."  
  
Chloe looked at her friend thoughtfully. "Clark, you could have a girl too. Come to think of it, why haven't you ever dated anyone? I know you've fantasized about Lana, but that was it."  
  
Clark nodded. "Do you remember Eric Summers? His father was our old Geology teacher. You were there. We were all out on a rock scavenger hunt and Eric found a bunch of the meteor rocks. When it was time to go Mr. Summers asked me to find Eric for him. I found Eric standing on a dam looking over the edge. He almost jumped when I caught him. Lightning suddenly struck us and between the energy from the lightning bolt and the meteor rocks, my powers were transferred to Eric."  
  
Chloe chirped in. "That's why he went berserk. To think I called him 'Super Boy'. Oh Clark, that's why you were so upset when he used your powers for his own benefit. I'm sorry..." Chloe mentally kicked herself. She'd never realized until now, but Clark suffered through a lot more then he went on about.  
  
Clark squeezed Chloe's hand. "It's okay, Chloe. Anyway, after he stopped that guy who stole your laptop, he started getting full of himself. You remember the day he went after that girl he had a crush on and her boyfriend? I tried to stop him, but he threw me into a car. That was the first time I'd really been hurt. I still have a small scar from that fight. It never healed, even with my powers. Anyway, during the fight, she called Eric a freak. He ran away after that and tried to kill himself. We fought at the dam again and thanks to Lana's necklace, I got my powers back. Eric got help in Metropolis and Mr. and Mrs. Summers moved away."  
  
Chloe shook her head. "You still haven't answered my question, buster. Why haven't you ever given a girl a chance?"  
  
Clark smiled and Chloe melted inside. The Kent Charm, you gotta love it. "Will you let me finish? I was afraid that if I ever got close to a girl that she would react to me the same way that girl reacted to Eric. That she'd call me a freak. That she'd say I was an alien and not a man. I don't think I could handle that." Clark looked down, ashamed.  
  
Chloe took Clark's face in her hands and looked straight into his eyes. She momentarily forgot what she was going to say. She lost herself in the beautiful pools of her friend's eyes. Clark looked at her uncertainly. Suddenly, Chloe spoke. "Clark, you are not a freak. You are the greatest person I've ever met. And you're one super guy."  
  
Clark smiled from ear to ear, his heart jumping in his chest. Her words worked wonders for him. There was another thing that made him feel better. He was sure that Chloe was going to kiss him. God, he wanted her to. He'd only kissed her once before, thanks to Kyle Tippit's mind controlling powers. Disappointment flooded through him as Chloe let her soft feminine hands fall away from his face. She brought them to her own face and stifled a long yawn.  
  
"Clark, what time is it? I'm exhausted." Chloe rubbed the small bags under her eyes. She couldn't sleep because of the cold, but now it looked like she didn't have a choice. Clark checked his watch and frowned. "We've been stuck here for over eight hours now. I think we should try to sleep Chloe. There's nothing we can do but wait and hope." Silently, Clark hoped that the note he'd left for his parents was found and that they were already out looking for him.  
  
Chloe yawned again and shivered. "How are we going to sleep? I think my tongue is freezing..." She stuck her small pink tongue out and tried to look at it.  
  
Clark rolled his eyes and reached into the back seat. He pulled out two emergency thermal blankets and a small box filled with chemical muscle warmers. "I didn't even know these were still back here. Dad must have forgotten to take them in with him last night." Jonathon was suffering acute back pain, so Clark had suggested the muscle warmers. It looked like his father had left it up to his mother to help ease his pain. Clark made a disgusted face when he realized what she'd probably done for him. Ehhhh!  
  
Chloe felt her blood boil. "You dumb-ass. You mean to tell me that I've been watching my hands slowly turn into ice and you've had blankets and hand warmers! What the hell is wrong with you, Clark? Give me those!"  
  
Angered, she grabbed one of the muscle-warmers away from Clark, ripped open the small package, and snapped the square. Heat suddenly flowed through the square package and Chloe marveled at the delicious warmth flooding her hands. "Hmmm, I wonder how these things work."  
  
Information suddenly poured form Clark's mouth. "Well, the iron that's in the pouch, when exposed to oxygen, oxidizes and produces heat. When iron oxidizes it produces iron oxide, better known as rust. The salt in the package acts as a catalyst while the carbon helps disperse the heat. The vermiculite is used as the insulator to retain heat and the cellulose acts as a filler. The polypropylene bag contains all of these ingredients safely and allows air to permeate the ingredients while holding in moisture." Clark blushed and looked away after seeing Chloe's shocked expression.  
  
The blond reporter clamped her open jaw shut with an audible snap. "Jesus, Clark. Did you eat an encyclopedia for breakfast or something?"  
  
The farm boy laughed. "No, I had three pigs and a chicken."  
  
Chloe snorted and slapped her friend's shoulder. "Smart-ass. Be serious for a second, how did you know that?"  
  
Clark shrugged. "I don't know, information just kind of stays in my head. Whenever I read something, I can remember exactly what the words were and how they were phrased. My mom says I have a photographic memory, but my dad says it's more than that because I can do complex math equations in my head. I guess it's one of my passive powers."  
  
Chloe smiled. "So you weren't really worried about that test at school, were you? You could remember exactly what the book said. Jesus Clark, why didn't you tell me sooner? Do you realize how easy it would have been for me to cheat off of you?" Clark looked at her shocked, but Chloe smiled. "I'm kidding 'Mr. Goodie Two-Shoes.' I know you wouldn't let me cheat off of you. Boy Scout."  
  
Clark stuck his tongue out at her and Chloe laughed. "Be careful Clark, I may just grab that tongue and use it for acts less than honorable." The farm boy's eyes widened at the thought and he slowly drew his tongue back into his mouth. His friend smiled at him. "Clark, I'm freezing."  
  
The farm boy looked at Chloe intensely for a moment. "Chloe, if you tell anyone at school that I did this, I'll deny it and I'll never talk to you again. Okay?" Before Chloe could say anything, Clark began unbuttoning his shirt. He cast aside the flannel shirt and lifted his one of his undershirts, and then the other, over his head. Clark sat before Chloe naked from the waist up and began to unwrap one of the thermal blankets. When it was unrolled, Clark stretched out on the backseat and gestured for Chloe to lie on top of him.  
  
Chloe just stared at Clark. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Did Clark really just ask her to lie on top of him? With his shirt off? Chloe's thoughts turned Uber NC-17. She scrambled over the seat, quickly shedding her coats until she was down to her slacks and t-shirt before crawling under the thermal blanket.  
  
Suddenly, Chloe became very self-conscious. She couldn't decide how to lie by Clark. She was also very aware of how perfectly sculpted Clark's body was and how much baby-fat her own body still possessed. Clark opened one eye and looked at Chloe. "Chloe. Don't be nervous, it's just me. If it were Lex then I'd understand the skepticism. Come here."  
  
Clark reached out and forcefully pulled Chloe on top of his body, letting her rest her head on his taught chest. After pulling the thermal blankets over their bodies, Clark surrendered to sleep. The blond girl lying on top of him fought to stay awake. She wanted to remember every aspect of this moment.  
  
Chloe snuggled against Clark's chest and inhaled his scent deeply into her lungs. She couldn't remember a time when she'd felt safer or happier. Lying here with Clark made her heart beat so fast she thought it would burst.  
  
Clark, completely unaware of his actions, wrapped his arms around Chloe's prone form, letting one hand rest on the small of her back, the other dipping just below the waistband of her slacks. Chloe smiled and rested her head on Clark's chest, listening to the slow, monotonous beats of his heart. The rhythmic sound of Clark's heart lulled Chloe to sleep. It was the best sleep she'd ever had...  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, quick question. Was anyone else bitterly disappointed with Birds of Prey? There were very few goods points, one of them being Dina Meyer's excellent portrayal of Batgirl/Barbara Gordon. Ashley Scott, in my humble opinion, sucked as the Huntress. You could tell that she tried, but she just couldn't pull her character away from being a simpering bully with daddy issues. The prom dress/superhero costume without mask sure as hell didn't help her case.  
  
And what the hell was with the cat's eye and the terrible sarcastic banter during the first fight scene. Eeeesh! Someone, please tell me I'm wrong on this, but I have a bad feeling that this show isn't going to enjoy a second season without major plot and character revisions. For God's Sake! Batman wouldn't give up and run away after losing people he loved...hello? That's kinda what made him Batman in the first place.  
  
*Sigh* Okay, bitching complete. What do you kid's think? Did'ja like it? Has the talent of the 'Smallville' cast spoiled us? Are we now expecting 'Smallville' quality out of all hero shows? 


	6. Chapter Six

Chloe dreamed. She dreamed dreams that she used to fear having because of the pain they brought to her. On this night the slumbering reporter knew she would feel no pain or sorrow from the dreams that came to her. She felt absolutely safe, like nothing in the land of the living or land of dreams could harm her again. She couldn't explain it, but she cherished the feeling.  
  
It was this feeling that allowed Chloe to dream of her mother without fear. In her mind, her mother looked exactly the same as the photo Chloe had hidden in her bedroom. Long, silken blonde hair framing a softly chiseled face that held intelligent blue eyes. She had the same slim build as her daughter, but stood a good six inches higher. Gabe once said that Chloe was going to be the spitting image of her mother.  
  
As the dream progressed, Chloe found herself sitting at a large table listening to her father's stories and laughing at the eye-rolls and snarky comments her mother broke in with. Then...things went down hill. Her mother started acting...different. Colder. She'd talk about how she felt trapped by the thought of having to be a mother. She wanted to be free.  
  
And then...she was. Even in her dreams, Chloe couldn't keep her mother from leaving her alone with her father. 'Mommy, please stay. I'll be better, I promise! I'll be a good girl, please don't go!' Even the cries of her daughter weren't enough to make her stay.  
  
Oh...how Chloe yearned for her mother.  
  
As the dream started to recede from Chloe's mind she tried to cling to it, to hold it against her chest and never let go. Slowly though, her mother faded from her mind and was replaced with emptiness. This dream, however, didn't leave the lingering sense of desolation that it did all the times before. The emptiness inside her was replaced with something wonderful. Something she loved so much she'd die for.  
  
'I love you, Chloe. I'll never leave you.' As soon as the words were whispered in her mind, Chloe knew they were true. She also knew who spoke them.  
  
One creamy white eye lid lifted to reveal a startlingly green eye. Then the other. The blonde reporter slowly awoke to find herself still sealed inside the cab of a truck.  
  
"So, that part wasn't a dream." She gasped when she realized who was under her.  
  
The blonde couldn't help but smile at the sleeping figure of Clark Kent. The soon-to-be Superman was sleeping soundly, his chest rising and falling slowly, his hair still disheveled and covering his forehead. Chloe slowly brushed the rebellious locks away from his brow and simply admired him. For someone who had such great responsibility, Clark slept like an innocent child. The slightest hint of a smile on is lips.  
  
Chloe suddenly realized that the warmth she felt in her dreams was Clark. Just the knowledge that he was within arms reach comforted her...even when dreaming.  
  
She smiled again.  
  
She whispered softly, "I love you too, Clark." Then she placed a very soft kiss on his cheek and nuzzled against his neck, quickly returning to the land of dreams. Once again, she felt Clark right next to her. She wasn't afraid to dream anymore.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Father wind had said his piece. The onslaught of falling snow had given way to light flurries and small winds. Everyone in 'Smallville' gave a small sigh of relief when they looked out their windows and saw the storm was in temporary remission. Forecasters warned that the storm still had one more powerful surge before completely dissipating.  
  
While most homes in the small town were quiet and serene, the Kent Farm was a completely different story. Dozens of police officers paced around the Kent's living room, waiting for their orders. Most of them were severely sleep deprived and fought to stay awake. The comfort of the warm home and the smell of pancakes didn't help their battle with slumber.  
  
In the kitchen, Martha Kent whirled around like a master at work. Pancakes, sausages, bacon, eggs and ham sizzled on the stovetop while blueberry muffins baked in the oven. The neighbors had been kind enough to lend their coffee machine, which worked rapidly to fill all of the officer's mugs. Martha worked quickly, trying whole-heartedly not to think about what could have happened to Clark and Chloe. About what it would take to keep Clark from coming home. Thoughts of meteor-rock mutants and the rock itself kept racing through her mind.  
  
While Martha preoccupied her mind with cooking, Lex Luthor stood in the living room facing a large map of 'Smallville.' Red lines had been traced along all the routes the lost teenagers might have taken. The marker lines led from the Kent Farm to the Sullivan Home to the town video store and back to the Kent Farm. Tracing possible routes was the easy part; finding the lost teens in the blizzard was harder. Helicopters were out of the question, snowmobiles were out because the snow was still soft in most of the fields and cars were laughable in the country areas. The country access roads were so overloaded with snow that even a two-ton truck wouldn't penetrate the drifts.  
  
Anger surged through Lex as he realized the futility of looking for the lost teenagers in the storm. 'The proverbial needle in the haystack,' Lex thought. Annoyed, he took a sip of Martha's strong black coffee and brooded.  
  
The bald billionaire was used to things not always going his way, but this was different. His one true friend was missing; caught out in a raging storm going through god-knows what and all he could do was stand around and wait. Lex massaged his temples and tried to calm himself down. He wasn't doing a very good job.  
  
Behind Lex, Jonathon Kent silently marveled at the power that came with the Luthor name. In the hours that had passed since he'd called Lex's cell phone, hundreds of people had been notified of the missing teenagers and plans were set into motion. Favors were called in, searches began. By himself, Jonathon couldn't even raise the interest of one of the 'Smallville' deputies about his missing son.  
  
Lex, though, had the unwavering attention of every law officer in a 100- mile radius. They were all pacing around the house now, waiting for some kind of order.  
  
Breaking out of his trance, Lex suddenly shoved his hand into his jacket pocket, retrieving his cell phone. He turned to face Jonathon while dialing a number into the cell phone. "Mr. Kent, I'm going to leave for a while, I'm not much help anyway. If there's any development, will you call me?"  
  
Jonathon was surprised by Lex's sudden departure, but agreed to phone the young Luthor if any news was heard of. Lex stopped by the door one last time, looking at the Kent's for a moment. For the first time, he realized that fear was festering in the pit of his stomach for Clark, fear and dread. 'He's fine. Don't lose track of your objective,' Lex told himself. Shaking himself, he trudged out the front door to the awaiting vehicle. When the chauffer opened the back door of the awaiting SUV, Lex quickly entered and slammed the door himself.  
  
The snow-covered chauffer re-entered the SUV and looked at his passenger through the rear-view mirror. For a moment the chauffer thought he saw something very strange in the young Luthor's eyes...it almost looked like fear. The young man quickly recovered and ordered the chauffer back to the castle. Finally, Lex threw his cell phone across the back seat in disgust. Clark still wasn't answering his phone. What could keep him away for so long?  
  
Rubbing his baldhead angrily, Lex finally decided to use his trump card.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
A/N: Whoa! Now that was one big-ass vacation. Hey kids, sorry about the wait. Things have been down-right insane for me these past few months. As you know, because of Fanfiction.net's choice to ban NC-17 stories, I can no longer write the really good part of this story. But, I'll write it anyway and if you want a copy of it when it's finished, that could be arranged.  
  
Yes, this was just a filler chapter, I know, I know. Sorry, but I haven't written in a long time and this chapter was just a way of me getting myself into the writer's mood again.  
  
More excitement and romance to come. Stay Tuned!  
  
Thank you for beta-ing my stories, Deanz. I LOVE YOU! 


End file.
